This application claims the benefit of U.S. Provisional Application No. 60/012,546, filed Feb. 29, 1996.
The present invention relates to decorating equipment for painting large and small areas.
Ragging and sponging are painting techniques for creating textured surfaces. Chamois, sponges and other mediums are used to apply paint in such a fashion that the paint is not uniformly applied onto the surface. Altering the pressure exerted and the direction in which the paint is applied results in a infinite variety of possible patterns. Nearly uniform impressions may be formed on the painted surface. Similar results are achieved by first painting a surface in the normal fashion using a brush or a roller and then using the chamois or other medium to disturb the uniform surface.
Handheld sponges and chamois are typically used to paint walls, ceilings, floors, furniture, table tops, pipes, trim, mirrors, glass, canvas, paper and objects of art. A major drawback associated with existing handheld implements is that they are difficult to grip. As a result, users experience a lack control. That lack of control restricts the user's ability to create a desirable uniform impression. Needs exist for handheld tools which increase user control throughout the painting process.
Existing handheld sponges and chamois are messy. Users' hands are in constant contact with the paint. While gloves may keep paint from contacting the user's hands, unintentional smudging and glove prints litter the painted surface and detract from the quality of the painting. That problem is exacerbated in situations where users repeatably change the color of the paint being used. Those problems are not eliminated when users wear gloves. Needs exist for handheld sponges and similar implements which keep users' hands away from the paint-carrying sponge or cloth during application and cleaning.